Frosted Gaze
by Panda-Chan13
Summary: Growing up Azariah had big dreams of helping others. This dream was intact up until nearly a year and a half ago. In that short span of time her goals were shattered and her future confined. If anyone were to look at her from than and compare to now it would seem like two people. After living as a child-soldier for over a year she has been taken from that last sense of stability.


This story will be told and narrated by my oc azariah. i don't own Jormungand . i hope you enjoy the story and if not, leave constructive criticism.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My employer, Koko Hekmatyar, honestly is an unusual sight to see in itself. The woman's pale skin and even paler hair made her an oddity on their own considering the location. Now Imagine the sight of two ex-child soldiers following said arms dealer and now if there is even such a statement and proof it would be hard to not doubt me. Now that i think about it the boy i'm working with, Jonah. i believe, is sure a quiet one. compared to the others i have had to deal with i think he is the most tolerable. The pair of them are foils, one quiet and other rambunctious, Not that i care. In case anyone is wondering i am a sort of body guard for this woman, and Jonah is my co-worker.

Speaking of which, i don't believe i even know the reason we're here. My gaze was averted to every angle That could be feasibly possible to search for. Knowing this was a new place to be in ,it being the area, was unsettling for two main factors , number one: Koko has a weird attraction to abominably in society, i mean just look at her bodyguards. and number two: If whatever is supposed to occur in this place turns sour i need to get her out of harm's way. " Walk briskly, Officer Jonah, Azariah!-" The woman grabbed the boy's wrist and started to walk at a much faster pace then what was set prior. Koko then glance back momentarily and made eye contact with me briefly. A hand was then placed on my elbow and i was brought to her side, instead of the previous flank i was walking in. "- C'mon! One, two! One, two!" the mantra continued as we hurried down the hallway.

" All of what was once my team of eight subordinates just so happens to be here.-" Her gaze reached Jonah's as she continued to explain "Now that we've got the both of you, that makes ten. They're all weirdos, but there's no need to be afraid." Once that phrase left her, My face wanted to make acquaintances with my hand in a lovely gesture of a "Face palm". ' I mean it makes too much sense, as I have stated before, the woman is weird herself. " I know this is your first time meeting them, but unfortunately we can't take it easy. -" Koko let go of us and stared at her watch before continuing her previous statement. "- See, we've got a 's why we're stuck in the boonies of Eastern Europe." Koko turned around to face the two of us and declared " You're going to help resolve the problem." The woman then pulled out a handgun from side of her coat, Jonah grabbed said weapon from her, and Koko placed her hand on my jacket where i was already carrying a similar model. " It's an enlistment ceremony for joining my unit as well as a means to test your performances. Mao, Wilee!" I looked up from the ground to see two men, one of darker skin complexion and other with a somewhat sunken face. "Koko, Who's the kids?" As koko walked towards the door the two of them moved slightly to make room for her and i followed behind. "Them?" The doorknob was slowly turned.

Once it had been loosened from its original holding the door was swung opened quickly and with much gusto" Guys, attention!" My hand was already on the handle of the weapon in my pocket, you can't be too safe." This is Jonah, and Azariah." Koko clapped Which brought all of them gazes back from us and to said woman." Now! Now! Don't freak out. Tojo, explain our current predicament so they know what's going on." The man with glasses spoke up this time "It hasn't changed. "Our" Container is being held up at the port. The problematic Ministry of Home Affairs Central Customs Security Force wants you to call them, Koko." Frustration could be easily seen in the woman in front of me "They never planned on letting this slip through." Koko turned smoothly to look at us and stated "So we've gotta get our goods back. okay?" Jonah spoke up " I don't care about that. All i need to know is who and where to shoot. That's all."with that statement the gaze was turned to me" I guess you can say Jonah and I are on the similar mindset, for now." The woman had turned back towards the group and continued "Lehm! Valmet! Prepare to set out! Hop to it!"

Jonah and I were once again lead by our boss and into her car, except now i know the reason for this . Koko called the person in question and replied back" Right back at you." Before putting down the phone and adverting her attention" Jonah, what do you think of your new comrades?" Jonah replied first " Nothing much..." i could see the sweat build on her skin at the response. A small chuckle left me "You're such a poop!" Proclaimed the woman. The car was quiet for a moment when Koko spoke up " And you , Azariah?" My gaze was drawn from the two and was instead now looking outside. " They don't seem to be much, as of in the moment. I can't say i have formed an opinion as of yet." The woman sighed and started to speak "I thoroughly researched the two of you when i hired you .Where did you live and where did you fight? What do you like and dislike? Why did you get booted from your old group?" She shifted to stare to the white haired boy next to me "You hate weapons, don't you, Jonah?" Said boy was reloading, not paying much attention to the others around him." Is answering me too much of a pain?" Jonah stared back up and stated "I hate talking."

"I hear you. But that won't cut it from today on ,and that means the both of you."

" Hey..." Jonah sat staring blankly at the space in front of himself. "Yes? Yes? Ask anything!" The woman chirped" How does this unit handle people trailing us?" I kept my sights on the gun in my hands that i was preparing and kept an ear out on the situation. " The first to strike wins!" With that being stated both Jonah and i stood up and readied the aim. " Kill 'em in one blow!" While Jonah took one side i controlled the other. Shots rang out until both of the cars were stopped " Azariah, Jonah! Could you warn me before you fire?! You made me jump outta my skin!" This time i spoke up " We were told to strike first, were we not?" Jonah added to my statement "Those were scouts. the real battle's coming up." Both Jonah and i continued to monitor the area when jonah knocked on the top of the car " Koko, The left lane!" I turned to look and see a vehicle approaching swiftly. From inside the car our boss could be heard "Reinforcements?" The car was hit and i ducked down into the back seat only to be nearly flung from my spot. Jonah jumped up once the car was moving straight again and i joined him and positioned myself to my previous spot. " It looks like the guys in the back dealt with those trackers. they quit shooting at us as soon as we started to slow down." I monitored the person trailing behind us " Jonah, didn't you just call me Koko? That didn't slip past me.- I like that! it made me happy! I hope you-" Jonah knocked back on the car "Koko! Koko! Get down! It's an anti-tank missile. "The boy next to me threw the object in his hands and as it was wreaking havoc a stuffed toy from the explosion landed on his head. I lowered myself slightly to shoot the gun and waited. A laugh was heard from Jonah as i laced my hands on the handle and trigger. " Don't worry, i won't let him fire it again." I pressed down on the roof of the car for stability and pressed down on the trigger.

With the man facing us reloading, i aimed and watched as he collapsed back into the car. The car that had once been following was not nothing but a mess of fire and metal. I ducked back down into the backseat and all three of us placed our balled up fist on top of each others, A sign of victory.


End file.
